Optical fibers have been used and continue to be used for dosimetry. In the late 1970's], optical fibers selected with specific compositions were used in satellites to measure the expected charged particle radiation doses and compare them to models of the environment in Earth orbit. Although radiation monitors based on optical fibers have been proposed, the existing techniques suffer from sensitivity saturation at high dose levels.
Accordingly there is a need for improved radiation monitors to provide dynamic radiation monitoring in high ionizing radiation environments.